(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting forces along a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported within a guide means such as a conduit. The embodiment of the subject invention which is illustrated and described herein is particularly suitable as a throttle control cable utilized in an automobile with an automatic transmission for interconnecting the throttle and transmission to control shifting of the transmission.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The remote control assemblies utilized to interconnect the throttle and transmission of an automobile typically include a rigid extension from the support member in which the cable is movably supported with an umbrella or tubular member secured to the end of the core element and slidably disposed over the rigid extension to act as a dust cover to prevent foreign matter from engaging the cable and entering into the conduit. There are other motion transmitting remote control assemblies which include means for preventing foreign matter from reaching the interior of the conduit but none suitable for the specific type of control assembly mentioned above.